harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe (AP)
Chloe (クロエ Kuroe, lit. Chloe) is a character in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. Chloe lives at the Blacksmith's with her grandfather Ramsey and cousin Owen in the Garmon Mines District. Owen is very protective of her, and together, Owen and Ramsey have their hands full trying to take care of Chloe, as she always seems to be full of energy. Chloe is usually always outside, often found in the Garmon Mines District, outside of the Blacksmith's, or in the Garmon Mines. In events that can be seen with Chloe, she is often playing with Paolo, one of the other children in town. She also loves animals, and will attend the Animal Festival every year. She has an interest in mining, and growing up to be like her cousin and grandfather. Although she cares about her grandfather very much, she is often sad that he is old and doesn't play with her much. This might explain why she's always outside playing. During the main storyline, you will meet Chloe when trying to collect the Red Bell.Animal Parade Villagers fogu.com 'Gifts'Animal Parade Villagers fogu.com 'Events' Problems With Children Part 1: Taylor, Chloe, Irene and Ramsey must be at 3 hearts or more. Walk into the Clinic to see this event.Animal Parade Random Events fogu.com Taylor and Chloe have come into the Clinic and are now jumping on the beds and causing trouble. Irene walks in and tells the children to stop jumping on the beds. The kids think it's a game, and tell Irene to catch them. Irene eventually gets tired, and frustrated trying to chase the children. Feeling clever, the kids decide that they can outrun Chloe's grandpa too! They head to the Blacksmith's to cause trouble at Ramsey's. Part 2: You have to watch part 1 of this event. Additionally, Owen and Jin must be at 2 hearts or more. Chloe, Ramsey, Irene and Taylor must still be at 3 hearts. You will see this event at the Church Grounds on a sunny day.Animal Parade Random Events fogu.com Chloe and Taylor meet up again for more mischief. Chloe has taken some of her grandfather's ore unseen, and Taylor managed to get some medicine from the Clinic! Although they think they've gotten away with it, Irene and Ramsey come and catch the kids red handed! Irene and Ramsey start to scold the children. Stealing is unacceptable, especially from their elders! Irene and Ramsey begin to think that the kids don't like them, and are disappointed. The children become upset.. of course both Taylor and Chloe like Ramsey and Irene! They just want to be paid attention to every once in awhile, they don't want their elders to sit around all day! Jin overhears the commotion and comes to neutralize the situation. He makes everybody apologize to one another, and the misunderstanding is resolved. ---- Ice Cream The only season that this event can be seen in is Summer. Paolo and Chloe must also both be at 3 hearts or more. You must also have a recipe for at least one flavor of ice cream in your recipes book.Animal Parade Request Events fogu.com If you've met all the requirements stated above, walk past the blacksmith's heading towards Garmon Mine. This event will automatically trigger. They will ask you for ice cream, and you will be prompted to get the item in your rucksack. You must already have ice cream in your rucksack available to give to the kids. If you are unprepared, and arrived empty handed, Paolo and Chloe will each lose one heart. It doesn't matter the flavor, and it can be store bought, something that was given to you, or made. If you give the kids the ice cream, they will be happy. Your reward will be a single piece of Rare Ore. The kids will run off to play elsewhere. 'Festivals' Animal Festival, Harvest Festival 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters